A pulse-discharge laser can be realized by several methods:
(a) utilize a continuous-wave (CW) laser which provides at its output a power of 50-70 W/meter and combine same with a rotating-mirror or electro-optical Q switch. Under these conditions the peak power obtainable is from 50 to 100 times higher than that of the CW laser, i.e. 2.5-3.5 KW/meter.
(b) utilize a CW laser and modify its electrical power-supply system in such a way that pulsing the power supply causes circuation of a current of an order of magnitude greater than that of the current circulating in the CW laser. Under these conditions the peak power obtained ranges from 1 to 7 KW/m and the mean power is around 2.5-3.5 W/m.
(c) pulse a CW laser with very high voltages: 280 KV/meter (see article by Alan E. Hill titled "Multijoule Pulses from CO.sub.2 lasers" in Applied Physics Letters of May 1, 1968, Vol. 12, No. 9, pp. 524-527) or 90 KV/meter (see article by George V. Dezemberg et al titled "Performance of High-Voltage Axially Pulsed CO.sub.2 Lasers" in IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics of February 1972, pp. 59-65); in this way Hill obtained a peak power of 17 KW/meter and a mean power of 28 W/meter (at 40 p.p.s) whereas Dezemberg et al obtained 6.4 KW/meter and a mean power comparable to that obtained by Hill.
The efficiencies achieved are 4-10% according to Hill and 3.6% for Dezemberg et al.